


Scotch and Movies

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jurassic Park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: cozy, hobby, peace, and dressySetting: Post-RCD Book 3, Chapter 3This is inspired by the quote in RCD3 when Thomas said he doesn't have any hobbies outside of scotch and movies.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Scotch and Movies

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

*This fic references my fic when [ Alex tells Thomas ](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186241941517/telling-thomas-this-is-part-two-of-two-part) how she feels about him after hooking up at the Last Duchess cast party [ [ Here ](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186241941517/telling-thomas-this-is-part-two-of-two-part)]

**\-----**

Alex found the still broken part of the fence enclosing the Old LA Zoo and pushed it aside so she and Thomas could sneak in. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy a good mystery,” Thomas began brushing off a cobweb that had gotten on his jacket from sneaking around the perimeter of the abandoned zoo. “But, are you going to tell me what we’re doing here?”

“Almost,” Alex teased, taking Thomas’s hand in her own and guiding him further into the zoo.

“I seem to remember another time we snuck in here,” Thomas smirked. “You went through a lot of trouble to tell me you liked me.”

Alex laughed softly. “What are we 14?”

“We’re sneaking around in the middle of the night,” Thomas pressed. “I don’t think it’d be that far off.”

“Well, thankfully for us, we are not 14 and can enjoy the finer parts of this night,” Alex insisted. “Though, that last time, I didn’t know what to expect. I was so nervous, this time, I have everything I could want.” 

“As do I,” Thomas lifted her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles as they continued walking through the winding rundown streets of the zoo. 

“Here we are,” Alex announced outside one of the large animal enclosures. 

A projector illuminated the white sheet hanging from the stone walls. 

“What is this?” Thomas questioned.

“You told me that outside of movies and scotch you weren’t sure you had any other hobbies,” Alex began wrapping her arms around his neck. “I know you’re not a fan of change or trying new things, so I thought perhaps you just needed a new venue to explore your current hobbies.” 

Alex gestured to the cozy corner she had set up with pillows, blankets, snacks, and of course, the finest Scotch. 

“It’s hard to argue with that logic,” Thomas pressed a kiss on her lips, resting his forehead on hers. “I truly don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that,” Alex caressed the stubble on his face. “You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. I’m here for you, always!”

Thomas’s mouth once again found Alex, his tongue parted her lips and carefully danced with hers. He pulled her closer holding her in his strong arms. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Alex kissed him once more, pulling lightly on his hair. “Don’t thank me yet, we’re just getting started!”

– – –

“We should stick together for safety,” Alex warned, leading Thomas to the pile of blankets and pillows she had set up earlier in the day.

“Not that I think you need it,” Thomas wrapped his arms around her holding her safely. “But I will always protect you.” 

“My hero,” Alex battered her eyelashes.

Thomas rested his lips on her temple. She was his one constant these past couple of years. Despite his creative drought, their impending wedding was the one point of joy in his life.

Alex reached over and poured them each a glass of Scotch. 

“What movie will we be viewing tonight?” Thomas questioned taking a sip as soon as Alex handed it to him.

“Well, I wanted to take you one step outside of your comfort zone,” Alex started. “So, I thought about the movies which are not on your go-to list and then, I considered movies that were appropriate watching in an abandoned zoo. So, that led me to… Jurassic Park!”

Thomas’s eyes narrowed on her slightly; his stern face made reading his thoughts about her choice difficult, so she continued. “I know you have an aversion to blockbusters, but this one is a classic and… DINOSAURS… also Ian Malcolm.” Alex whispered that last part under her breath.

“What?” Thomas questioned.

“Hmm?” Alex responded coyly. 

“Not all blockbusters are a blight to the industry,” Thomas offered, sipping his scotch. “Jurassic Park is one of the rarities. Though, its subsequent sequels were not.”

“That almost sounded like praise for a second,” Alex teased. 

“The film succeeds in creating characters that are reasonably interesting and developed with a plot that has some success with creating thrills and suspense,” Thomas noted. “However, Spielberg should have held out a little longer in revealing the dinosaurs as he did in Jaws. The movie could have been even better.”

“There’s my fiancé!” Alex nuzzled against him as she pressed play on the remote. The movie started playing, but she continued talking. “Why do you know all this, I didn’t take it as your kind of film.”

“It’s important to know the material in which one criticizes,” Thomas explained matter-of-factly. “Criticism without understanding or being knowledgeable about it is baseless. When I have an opinion–”

“Which you always do,” Alex interrupted. “But it’s why I love you! Continue.”

“As I was saying… No one can ever accuse me of being misinformed, naive, or ignorant. I will suffer through a certain amount of a terrible film in order to express what is wrong and where improvements could have been made.” 

Alex laughed just before her lips met his. She loved him, but if she didn’t stop him, she didn’t know how long he could go on for. It didn’t seem like this would be a long rant, but just in case. She crawled into his lap as she pressed further into his mouth. Her hands loosened his tie and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned the top few buttons until she reached his sweater vest and could not go any further. And she couldn't remove that without taking his jacket off!

“Why do you wear so many layers?!” Alex complained. “UGH!”

Thomas leaned back and laughed. “I thought we were here to watch a movie?”

“We are… You’re just too… dressy,” Alex pressed. “You need to relax your look a bit.” 

“I thought you liked my look?” Thomas questioned.

“Oh, I do, it’s just too much for this moment. So vest off,” Alex declared. 

Thomas did as requested. “Is my jacket staying off?”

“Mmm. No, back on, please,” Alex decided.

Thomas put his jacket back on and Alex unbuttoned continued unbuttoning his shirt. Okay better!” Alex leaned Thomas back against the pillows and rested her head on his chest.

Thomas stroked her hair as they watched the movie. “Should I be jealous of Jeff Goldblum? Do I need to get a leather jacket”

Alex lifted her head to look up at him. “Never! I love my tweed-wearing fiancé!” Her fingers caressed his taut chest. “I just like seeing a little more of you!” 

Thomas kissed the top of her head as Alex laid her head against him again. “Good, because I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.” 

“Well, you never have to worry about that. Being in your arms is my favorite place to be,” Alex hugged him closely. “Ohhh, this is my favorite part. I just love hearing the theme music for the first time. It’s so peaceful and majestic.” 

Thomas held Alex in one arm and his scotch in the other. If this moment lasted forever, it would be quite alright with him.


End file.
